First Tour, Crazy Tour
by xobadrhymer03
Summary: This is the story of the 13 year old's in the band "School of Rock"..They're first tour, and all the craziness they encounter from: psycho fans, coffee indused madness, cat fights and much, MUCH more...It's pretty funny, so enjoy it! R
1. The Madness of IHOP

Chapter One:  
The band was listening to "Anarchy In The UK" by The Sex Pistols....Jumping around and screaming at the top of their lungs...Freddy Jones, a boy with spiky hair and drumsticks, who  
looked suspiciously like Tom Felton from the "Harry Potter" movies, was banging those drumsticks of his on top of his best friend, Zack Mooneyham's head.  
  
Zack: Stop It, Jones!  
Freddy: I - need - more - IHOP!!  
Katie: We are so never going to IHOP again because of you  
Freddy: But..I need my Banana Split Pancakes!  
Summer; You need more Ritilin  
Freddy: I do not have ABD  
Summer: It's ADD...Anyway's, you ADHD, Spaz  
Freddy: Oh..IHOP!  
Everyone but Summer, Katie, Dewey and Zack: IHOP, IHOP, IHOP, IHOP, IHOP!  
Dewey: Shut the hell up! I'm trying to imitate them!  
Marta: Who?  
Dewey: Who do you think?  
Marta: I don't know...I forgot  
Everyone but Marta: The Sex Pistols, you idiot  
Marta (smiling): Oh, I get It now...Why are we driving in the van, again?  
Dewey: Does the work "tour" ring in bells in you brain? We're on the way to a town called...St. Cloud, Minnesota  
Marta: Minnesota? Like in the Minnesota by Canada, Minnesota?  
Lawrence: Is there any other state named Minnesota?  
Katie: I'm hungry..We haven't ate for like half a day  
Dewey: You're right..The next food joint we see is where we are eatin'  
  
Everyone in the band, locked their eyes on the outside world...Waiting for the next restaurant to turn up..They waited for at least thirty minutes before seeing anything at all.  
  
Gordon: Are we on another planet or something?  
Tomika: Yeah, All I see is trees and cars passing by us..I saw a couple of drug dealers down the road...Wherever we are is really messed up  
Dewey: We're in St. Cloud! Oh..I see some fast food restaurants up there...The first on to call It, that is where we go  
  
They locked their eyes on the road again..Freddy was bored of this, until he saw his dream restaurant.  
  
Freddy: IHOP!  
Katie: McDonalds!  
Summer: Dominos!  
Marta: Candies' Strip Bar!  
  
Everyone looked at Marta, with dumbfounded expressions on their faces..Marta just giggled this off.  
  
Dewey: Like I said..Whoever says It first..And..Freddy did  
Freddy: Woohoo! IHOP!  
Summer, Katie and Zack: WHAT!!!  
Dewey: IHOP It Is then  
  
When they arrived in the restaurant, getting the biggest table...Summer stared stupidly at the nearest wall, while Katie hit her head against the table (Like she always does) and Zack stayed quiet...Freddy squirmed excitedly in his seat, when a waitress came up to him, Freddy jumped up and hugged her.  
  
Alicia: Hold It, stud...This is not the place  
Freddy (sitting back down): Sorry  
Waitress: Do you know what you want?  
Freddy: YES! (everyone else shrugged)  
Waitress: Okay  
Freddy: I want..Banana Split Pancakes with..The vanilla ice cream, not strawberry yogurt  
Waitress: Okay..Next?  
Everyone except Freddy: The same as him  
Waitress: Okay..So, that's..Sixteen Banana Split Pancakes, with vanilla ice cream (Everyone nods) It will be about thirty minutes (walks away)  
Katie: Why I-Hop, Jones?  
Freddy: You should know the answer to that by now, Brown  
Katie: Well, maybe I do but, I am really getting sick of going to "The World's Greatest Breakfast Restaurant!"  
Freddy: Well, Get use to It bitch!!!  
  
Katie jumps across the table at Freddy, everyone looking at them..This turns into a fight where, Freddy is just sitting there and Katie is ripping at his throat...Dewey and Summer get up to stop them.  
  
Summer: Stop It, now!  
Katie: No! This son-of-a-bitch is going to die, right now!  
Freddy: Get - off - of - me!  
  
Katie gets off of Freddy, and sits back down in her chair, smiling at herself..But, still breathing rapidly..People in the restaurant are still looking at them, with curiosity.  
  
Dewey: Posh, cam down..It was nothing..Just a stupid comment..You have to control that attitude of yours  
Katie: Whatever..I'm just never going to an IHOP again after this  
Marta (looking at her feet): Who thinks my feet are pretty  
Katie: Shut up, Blondie  
Marta: What happened?  
Katie: Nothing...Just go back to looking at your feet or something  
Marta (sickening happy voice): Okay! (goes back to looking at her feet)  
Alicia: Now that's a true blonde  
Leonard: You're telling us? How long do you think we've know that?  
Zack: Since 1st grade  
  
Everyone agrees with Zack...When the food comes, Freddy practically rips one of the plates off of the try she is carrying..Katie glares at him while he starts to eat..All the other thirteen year olds slowly eat their food.  
  
Freddy: Done  
Summer: You're done already? God, Jones. You are a pig  
Freddy (shrugs): I know  
Dewey: I'm done too  
  
Ten minutes later, everyone is done...They walked up and pay the bill, which is: $81.60...Summer was mortified by the price..When they got into the van, she hit Freddy over the head with her clipboard.  
  
Freddy: What was that for?!  
Summer: We just lost almost eight-two of our money on pancakes!  
Freddy: Is that my fault?  
Summer: Yes! The last time we went to IHOP, we only spent thirty dollars  
Freddy: That's because, not even half of us got food  
Summer: That's exactly It...The only reason we got the food today Is because we were desperately hungry  
Freddy: Hey! It's not my fault Dewey has been starving us!  
Dewey (turning around): That's a lie, Jones!  
Summer: Whatever...Just no more IHOP for a long time, probably never again..Now, go sit by Zack or something  
  
Freddy listens to Summer's orders, Freddy sits next to his best friend..Summer rips her PalmPilot out of the pocket of her black and red hoodie, covering her AC/DC tee...Flipping It open, Summer went to her notes section.  
  
Summer: Not to Self: No more IHOP..Even for Freddy  
Freddy: Stop talking about that...I really like IHOP you know! It's my favorite restaurant..Don't you very diss the...  
Summer: I know...Second Note to Self: Drink a lot of coffee when around Freddy..Hell knows I need the energy  
  
A/N: How do you like It so far? Tell me If you think I should keep writing It...It does not have anything to do with any of my stories..And the IHOP, price thing...I have no idea how much It could be, all I do know is that the Banana Split Pancakes are limited edition things or something (I saw it on a commercial)...It would be a lot though! I love you all!! 


	2. Crazed Fans

Chapter Two:  
Their first concert of the tour had went awesome...Walking outside to their tour van, they though they were alone...But all of a sudden..  
  
Girl: Oh My Gosh! It's School of Rock!  
Girl #2: Freddy! Zack!  
  
All of a sudden, the band saw a group of girls their age and younger, stampeding towards them...They tried to get onto the tour bus but, It was too late..The girls had got to them, they  
realized there were a couple of guys too. Freddy was struggling on the ground, a girl with long blonde hair on top of him, she was screaming excitedly.  
  
Freddy: Ah!!! Crazed fans!  
Girl #2: I love you, Freddy!!!  
Freddy: Well, I don't love you  
  
The girl got off of his, her lips pouted like Katie always did during their concerts/gigs...She ran off crying, Freddy didn't care because she was crazy...He looked over and saw that a guy, who was tall and lanky with dark brown hair, was trying to kiss Summer...She was trying to make him get off of her, but he wouldn't..Freddy ran over there and tapped him on the back, the guy turned around and smiled widely when he saw who It was, letting go of Summer.  
  
Guy: Freddy!  
Freddy: Hi (punches him in the nose)  
  
The guy runs off, actually crying...Freddy lifts up Summer and carries her to the van, so no one can grab her again...When they get on, they see that the only person not on is Katie.  
  
Freddy: Where's Katie?  
Alicia (Out of Breath): She's out there still  
Freddy: Shit  
  
Freddy rubs out of the van, getting past the screaming group of girls and finds Katie hiding behind a tree...She is looking around, making sure no one is there...When she sees Freddy standing there she jumped, screaming. Freddy put his hand over her mouth.  
  
Freddy: If you want them to attack us again, scream  
Katie (ripping Freddy's hand away from her): You're right...Just never touch me again  
Freddy: Gotcha  
  
They run to the bus, dogging the fans again and jump inside..Dewey, who is driving, turn the engine on and starts driving off.  
  
Zack: Faster, dude!  
Dewey: Do you want me to get a ticket?  
Zack: Oh..Sorry  
Dewey: Are you all ok?  
Katie: Yeah..I guess we are  
Summer: I am  
Freddy: Did you see that crazed girl that attacked me? She was hot! But, I don't go for girls who attack me...See, she ripped part of my shirt off!  
Katie: I bet she loved seeing that  
Freddy: Who wouldn't?  
Dewey: Quit being a smart-mouth and..I don't know, read or something  
  
Everyone except Lawrence and Summer look at Dewey, mortified by what he had just said...Dewey then starts laughing hysterically.  
  
Dewey: You actually believe me?  
Summer: I did  
Leonard: I am never doing that again...I was scared to death!  
Tomika: And your suppose to be our security guard (scoffs)  
Frankie: We are the security! We just need to work on keeping people secure  
Dewey: Whatever, dudes...Let's just jam to some music on the way to our hotel!  
Everyone by Dewey: Yeah!  
  
Dewey puts in his Guns 'n' Roses: "Appetite for Destruction" CD and puts it to the track "Welcome to the Jungle"..They all jammed to the song, slowly forgetting about what had just  
happened. 


	3. When Good Squirrls, Go Bad

Chapter Three:  
A week after the "_crazed fans_" incident, everyone paid a close eye of attention to who was around them when they left after a show..They didn't want to get attacked again...Well, on the way to Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada..They stopped at Riding Mountain, a national park in Manitoba...While hiking through woods, Marco thought he saw a squirrel running mad through the forest, curious of this he did watch where he was going and the next thing he knew..He had tripped, him falling on his face.  
  
Tomika: Watch where you're going, buddy  
Marco: I..um..I saw something and was watching it..  
Summer: So, you fell? Good excuse, Marco..But, we're not buying it..You tripped, who cares..Now get up (Summer helped him up and they started walking again)  
  
This time, Zack saw a squirrel running across the road, he shouted out to It..This squirrel hissed ferociously at Zack, looking ready to attack.  
  
Zack: Damn!  
Katie: Get away from it! It looks rabid or something  
Dewey: It's probably just afraid of us..We're not something little things like this are use too  
  
Dewey put his hand down to grab the squirrel, but It was smarter that it looked..The tiny creature, jumped at Dewey and bit his hand, clinging onto him.  
  
Dewey: Get it off of me!  
Summer: I'm not touching that thing..Katie is probably right  
Dewey: Rabid? What the hell you guys? Do you want me to get rabies, then give it to you?  
Freddy: Good point  
  
The kids ripped the squirrel off of Dewey's hand and threw it as far as they could, then running as fast as they could away..When the squirrel zipped from where they had left him, chasing the band.  
  
Gordon: What the...Why is it doing this?  
Summer: IT'S RABID!!!!  
  
All of them screamed, and continued running. When they knew that they were far enough away from the squirrel, everyone stopped, gasping for breath. They realized that they were by the souvenir shop.  
  
Summer: That was so fricking scary  
Dewey: You're telling me that? I was the one who almost got my hand ripped off by that thing!  
Tomika: Dewey, It wasn't that...  
  
All of a sudden, Dewey dropped to the ground and started flailing around...Foaming at the mouth..Everyone screamed, and dropped on the ground next to their band leader.  
  
Katie: Dewey!  
Alicia: Holy shit! He's foaming from the mouth!  
Summer: He's convulsing! Rabies! Frankie, go get help!  
  
Frankie ran as fast as he ever had before, jumping through the door of the souvenir shop, knocking over a couple of things then slamming into the cashier.  
  
Cashier: Hey! Watch where you're going!  
Frankie (out of breath): Rabid - squirrels - Dewey - has - rabies!  
Cashier: Rabid squirrels? I thought we got rid of all those damn things! Where is this guy?  
  
Frankie ran out of the building, the cashier following him...When they got to Dewey, he was still flailing around, like he was having a seizure. The cashier sat next to him, and pulled out a cell-phone from his pocket, dialed a number and then talked.  
  
Cashier: This is Brad. We need an ambulance outside of the souvenir shop, immediately..It was the squirrels  
Summer: He's going into Cardiac Arrest!  
Brad: No...All he needs is a couple of shots...And some time in the hospital  
Gordon: How do you know?  
Brad: I just do  
Summer: This has happened before hasn't it?  
Brad: Um..Yes (Summer hits him)  
Summer: No one had the sense to shut the park down..The nerve of the park rangers here!  
  
The ambulance pulls up and takes Dewey away. Leaving the thirteen year old to wonder..."_How the hell are we getting out of here?"_  
  
Katie: How the hell are we getting out of here?  
Freddy: Don't worry...I have an idea  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
With Freddy in the drivers seat, he drove off after the ambulance..Summer's head hitting against the passengers seat, and Zack feeling sick to his stomach.  
  
Summer: Slow down, Jones  
Zack: You're going way to fast..Someone could pulls us over!  
Freddy: I'm trying to slow down guys..I can't drive, It's too hard for me  
Tomika: That's pretty obvious  
Freddy: At least I'm trying  
Katie Try a little harder, Spaz-case  
Gordon: Um, Freddy..  
Freddy: What?  
Everyone by Freddy: Watch out!  
  
Freddy just realized that he had just got onto the highway, still following the ambulance..He was also in the wrong lane, everyone was screaming. Freddy quickly pulled into the opposite lane then the one he was in before, after coming very close to hitting a corvette.  
  
Eleni: Damn it! Watch where you're going! (Hits Freddy)  
Freddy: You're not my sister anymore...You're too mean  
Summer: My throat hurts from screaming so much  
Freddy: I can't believe that almost happened! That car was off-the-hook..I don't know what I would of done if I had hit it!  
Marta: What just happened?  
Alicia: You should know you stupid little bitch  
Freddy: You guys...There's the hospital  
  
Freddy pulled into the hospital parking lot, trying to find a parking spot...Not really watching the road.  
  
Frankie: Freddy! Watch the road!  
Freddy: What?..Oh, shit!  
  
Freddy swerved the van into the nearest free parking spot, just about hitting an old woman and little boy...He tuned the engine off, and started hitting his head against the steering wheel.  
  
Freddy: I'm the worst driver on earth  
Zack: You're right about that  
Katie: Poor woman...No wonder everyone is so afraid of you..You cause disaster everywhere you go  
Freddy: That is not true  
Katie: You know it is..The IHOP incident, crazed fans and now this! I...  
Leonard: We should really go inside and see if Dewey is okay  
Tomika: He's got a point  
  
We swung open the doors to the van, jumped back, shut them again and ran to the emergency room entrance...When we got in there, we saw a boy with no hair at all, running around the waiting room, screaming out incoherent sayings.  
  
Boy: The pickles are coming! The pickles are coming! Save me! Save me, Bob Barker! The pickles are coming of Pat Sajak!  
Nurse: Georgie, calm down..No one is after you..Just sit down  
and shut up  
  
The boy listened to her and sat down on the nearest chair to him...We walked over to the nurse, who was now stationed behind her desk.  
  
Nurse: How may I help you?  
Summer: Did an ambulance just come here carrying a rabid man in it?  
Nurse: Yes..Are you family to this man?  
Summer: Yes..His name is Dewey Finn  
Nurse: Dewey Finn? Okay, I'll put that down here  
Katie: Can we see him?  
Nurse: No  
Katie: Why the hell not?  
Freddy: You guys..Let me work my charm..Dollface..Can we please  
see him? They're might be something in it for you later tonight(Freddy winks at the nurse)  
Nurse: Sweet..But, from a twenty-five year old model, maybe..But, from you..No  
Summer: Whatever..Let's sit down  
  
They waited for hours..Waiting for any news on Dewey..Three hours later, a man walked into the waiting room, carrying a clipboard.  
  
Doctor: Family of Dewey Finn?  
Summer: That's us (Everyone stood up)  
Doctor: Okay..Mr. Finn is doing ok..You can see him now  
  
Following the doctor, the band was lead into Dewey's hospital room...When they saw him, he was staring at them, smiling happily..The doctor left them alone.  
  
Dewey: Hey, guys  
Summer: Dewey! You're okay!  
Dewey: Yeah..Sorry if I scared you  
Katie: Us? Scared? No way  
Dewey: How did you get here so fast?  
Freddy: I drove  
Dewey: My van? You let this lunatic drive my prized van?  
Katie: Yeah..Dewey, um..Your drooling  
Dewey: Oh..Sorry, the doctors said that will happen for a couple of days  
Gordon: we can you get out?  
Dewey: Next week  
Zack: Damn..We have to cancel our concert tonight don't we?  
Dewey: Yeah..Are you mad about that?  
Tomika: No..We're just happy you're okay  
Dewey: Thanks, dudes...Oh..I forgot to tell you..In Toronto, we're visiting my brother, sister-in-law, niece and five nephews  
Freddy: Five? Wow...But, cool 


	4. Warning

Warning: This story will only get stranger and stranger later on...The kids in "SOR" will always get into some situation...But this stuff will not happen:  
  
-Freddy/Zack slash  
-Suicide  
-Cutting  
-Pregnancy  
-Beating  
  
Ect..Ect...But the story will involve these things:  
  
-Obsession  
-Coffee Indused Madness  
-Meeting Celebirtys (kind of)  
-Catfight  
  
Well..You get my point...Just enjoy the rest of it!! I will not be able to update until late Monday..I'm going to a hotel with my family..So..Yeah..I love you all!!!!!!! 


	5. Dewey's Family

Chapter Four:  
Exactly one week after the "_squirrel incident_"..The band was on theirway to Toronto! Equipped with candy, pop and paper towels for Dewey's drooling, they were set...Except, Freddy was getting very antsy..Everyday he tried to get IHOP..But, never did..Summer was determined to keep him from ever going there again.

Freddy: I can't take it anymore! I - need - IHOP!  
Summer: Well, you're not getting it, Jones  
Freddy: Summer..Tink..Best band manager in the history of earth..Please, I beg you..Let me go to IHOP!  
Summer: That's..sweet, Spazzy..But, no  
Freddy: Summer..Don't go back to the front..Look an IHOP! Please!  
Summer: Um..Let me explain this to you in a better way (Summer smacks Freddy over the head with her clipboard)  
Freddy: Owh! That hurt!  
Summer: Good...I...

Then was when Freddy grabbed Summer by the arm and pulled her into his arms...He kissed her on the lips, neither of then stopping. Katie was glaring at them, she liked Freddy a lot and didn't want anything to happen between her best friend and crush, that would be a living hell for her...When they stopped, Summer hit Freddy over the head again with her clipboard.

Freddy: Not again...Didn't you like that?  
Summer: No! It was nauseating..I'm going to throw up  
Freddy: It wasn't that bad  
Summer: It was..Now go..Just leave me the hell alone  
Freddy: Whatever..Anyone have some Tylenol?  
Summer: Deal with your damn headache, Jones..Hell knows I have one now too...I need my Clomipramine And some Tylenol..Who has it?  
Dewey: I do (pulls out two bottles)  
Summer: Thank God  
Alicia: So..What are the names of these people we're meeting today?  
Dewey: Well..My niece's name is: Sam, she's the same age as you guys..Nathan is seventeen, Greg is fifteen, Luke is eleven, Brandon isseven and Nemo is four  
Everyone by Dewey: Nemo?  
Dewey: I know, guys...My brother Doofy was high or something when they named their last kid..So, don't say anything about the name  
Zack: Doofy?  
Dewey: Don't ask about that either

Shrugging that off, the band spent the rest of the ride to Dewey's brother's home in silence...They watched the scenery with boredom..Until finally they arrived at a huge mansion like home...The band was in awe of how big it was.

Tomika: You're brother lives here?  
Dewey: Yes..He does  
Freddy: Damn! How rich is he?  
Dewey: He's a stock broker..His wife is a pediatrician...So, their rich  
Zack: You're brother lives here?  
Dewey: YES! He lives here..Why the hell don't you believe me?  
Katie: We do, Dewey..It's just..Wow..If your own brother lives likethis and you..Live in a apartment..Wow  
Dewey: Whatever..Let's go in

Before they could get into the door, it burst open and a man, who looked like Dewey's twin came running out and hugged his brother..Behind him was a woman who looked in here forties with short blonde hair, she was carrying a newborn baby...Next to her were five blonde haired boy and one blonde girl, they all smiled widely at the band.

Doofy: Dewey! My brother..How's life been for you?  
Dewey: It's been great..Did Charlotte and you had another kid I see  
Charlotte: Yes, yes..This is our new baby: Kayleigh, she is only three weeks old  
Doofy: Adorable, isn't she?  
Dewey: Yeah...This is my band, the "_School of Rock_"..Our guitarist: Zack Mooneyham... Bassist: Katie Brown... Drummer: Freddy Jones...Keyboardist: Lawrence Tsai...Back-up singers: Tomika Hussen, Alicia Allen and Marta Hale..Band manager: Summer Hathaway...Roadie: Gordon Infante and Marco Hosey...Security: Frankie Massagli and Leonard Hawkins..Last but not least, our Groupies/Roadies: Eleni Jones and Michelle Green  
Doofy: Hey, little buddies!

Doofy ran around and hugged all of the kids..Who were kind of freaked by him..He was really strange..When that was over, Doofy ran back over to his wife, putting his arm around her shoulder and walking towards his front door.

Doofy: Come on it guys!  
Summer (whispering to Freddy): Ok, so...He's either really happy..or he's just fucking crazy  
Freddy (whispering to Summer): Hmm..hmm..Nice philosophy..I guess I'll be sticking by you a lot during this tour  
Summer: Damn..I just made a huge mistake  
Freddy: Come on, Tinkerbell..I'm not that bad..I'm think of myself as the sexiest thing on earth  
Summer: Yeah, whatever  
Freddy: Come on..You know you want me  
Summer: More than you know  
Freddy: What?! Did you just actually say that? I knew it! I knew you loved me!  
Summer: I don't..I just said the wrong thing..It was a moment of delusion, Jones. I think my Clomipramine is really getting to my head(walking away from Freddy)  
Freddy: Come on! You're blind to the truth!  
Summer: Leave me alone!

Freddy followed Summer around, bugging her. That stopped when they caught up with the band, they stopped and quickly agreed to forget that had ever happened. Sitting down in the huge living room, Doofy smiled goofy (A/N: Hey! I just rhymed!) at them, while Charlotte went to get some "_Orange Slice_" from the kids. Sam, the niece the same age as the kids in the band, was sitting by Freddy..She was staring at him, not looking at anything else at all.

Sam: So..Freddy is it?  
Freddy: Uh huh  
Sam: Whatever..I love you!  
Freddy: What?  
Sam: Love! It's love at first sight! Marry me and we can have little Freddy's running around in no time! We can live a mary-sue life  
Freddy: What the hell is a "_mary-sue_" life?  
Sam: How do you think my life is? (tries to kiss Freddy)  
Freddy: Don't touch me...I have a girlfriend (A/N: liar)  
Sam: Who?  
Summer: Me (everyone gasps)  
Freddy: Really? I mean..Yes, she is  
Summer: I am (licks lips)  
Freddy: Yup..You are

Summer almost cracked up at this, so did Freddy..But, they held that in and jumped at each other, starting to make-out...Everyone else in the band knew what was going on and tried to hold back their laughing also...When everything stopped, Sam stormed out of the room, crying. Doofy didn't seem to care, because he started talking about hockey.

Marco: That was hysterical!  
Alicia: It was...But, were you joking?  
Freddy and Summer: Yes  
Tomika: You sure?  
Freddy and Summer: Yes, absolutely  
Zack: Don't talk together...It get's kind of creepy after a while  
Summer: Jones is freaky  
Freddy: Thanks, Hathaway

After hours of talking, the band had dinner..Take-out surprisingly..They then decided to go swimming in the huge indoor pool....To Freddy's dismay, Sam came along too..After what had happened in the living room, hours earlier. After a couple of minutes of swimming, Sam was the last one to jump in. Freddy quickly went underwater and planned on staying like that for a very long time..He had set the band record by being able to stay under for almost two minutes.

Sam: Freddy? Freddy, where are you? I love you!!!

Freddy was trying to stay under but up from underwater, Freddy gasped for breath only to see Sam running towards him. Running off Freddy didn't actually get very far before Sam jumped him.

Freddy: Get off of me!  
Sam: Love rules! I love you!  
Freddy: Psycho  
Sam: Love makes - you - do - crazy - things!

Sam pushed Freddy underwater and sat on his back. Trying to get out from the water, Freddy scratched Sam's legs with his sharp fingernails. When he finally managed to get up, he ran out of the pool and up to Summer who was standing by the edge of the pool, wondering what had just happened.

Summer: What did she do to you?  
Freddy (spitting up water): S-she..She's fricking crazy! She just triedto kill me!  
Summer: So..That's what happened..Sam, get you ass up here now!  
Sam (sweetly): What?  
Summer: You-you..You tried to kill Freddy! Um...Someone go get Dewey and tell him that we are not staying here any longer!  
Katie: I'll gladly go tell him (runs off)

Not even thirty minutes later, Dewey was driving off in the van wondering what had happened...The teens really didn't want him to know.


	6. Billy Done Gone Crazy

Chapter Six:  
The day after the Toronto concert, it was scorching hot...The sky was blue, the sun was out..It was at least 100 degrees...Stuck in the back of their tour van, the band was dying (A/N: Not really!).  
  
Zack: Dewey..Man, please turn up the air conditioning..It's like an oven back here  
Katie: Please, Dewey. I'm really feeling sick  
Dewey: Okay, okay..I put it up as high as I could! Happy?  
  
Everyone nodded in response..Katie slumped back against the van wall and tried to fall asleep. Billy was not feeling the heat..He was too preoccupied with Freddy..He loved him..He had a growing obsession of him that grew more and more every single day. Sitting on the other side of Freddy, he moved in closer to his side.  
  
Billy: You hot, Freddy?  
Freddy: Why the hell wouldn't I be?  
Billy: Oh..Right. I'm just extra hot today  
  
Moving again, this time as close as he could without squishing his "_love_"...Putting his hand on the flooring in the van, Billy grabbed Freddy's butt. What Billy did made Freddy jump, kicking Katie in the side, she groaned in pain.  
  
Katie: What the fuck, Freddy? I told you i'm not feeling good  
Freddy: Sorry..Billy? Did you grab my ass?  
Billy: Why would you say that? (flutters his eyelashes)  
Freddy: Oh, damn! You did!  
Billy: I did (flutters eyelashes again)  
Freddy: Sick..Sick..Sick!!  
Marta: What happened?  
Freddy: William here grabbed my ass  
Marta: Do you mean Billy?  
Billy: Who else other than me is gay? (everyone looks around then back to Billy)  
Marta: Oh! I get it now!  
Katie: You guys...I - I don't f-feel so g-good  
Dewey: Are you okay, Katie?  
Katie: I - um...  
  
Katie suddenly passed out. Dewey pulled the car into the ditch and jumped over everyone to get to Katie..She was slumped over her boyfriend: Zack's knees. Paler than anyone had ever seen her before.  
  
Leonard: What's wrong with her?  
Summer: Heatstroke probably..Most common thing that happens on days like this  
Alicia: Wake her up!  
  
Dewey softly hit Katie on her cheeks..This quickly made her come out of her unconsciousness..She was sweating profusely, and breathing quick and rapidly.  
  
Katie: Where the hell am I?!  
Dewey: In the van..Everything is okay  
Katie: What? I..Am I sick or something?  
Tomika: Are you okay, Katie?  
Katie: Why wouldn't I be?  
Summer: These are some of the , passing out, sweating..Check her pulse and fever  
  
While Dewey checked Katie's pulse and fever, Summer put what was happening in her planner:  
  
_Note to Self: Keep a lot of water in the van..Can't lose any band members to heat related sicknesses_  
  
Dewey: The thermometer says..105 degrees..Shit..That's way too high  
Summer: Her pulse  
Dewey: It was really weak..I could barely feel it  
Zack: Let's get her to the nearest hospital! Dewey get to the damn steering wheel!  
  
Not wanting to mess with a teenage kid in love, Dewey jumped over to the driver side of the van and revved up the engine, zooming down the road. It was almost thirty minutes before they saw a hospital. Quickly parking in the hospital driveway, Dewey jumped out of the car and helped a half passed out Katie from the van.  
  
Zack: You okay, Katers?  
Katie: Huh? Oh! Look at all the pretty stars! They're so..so..pretty  
  
Katie fell over, Zack catching her. Dewey tried to take her away from the guitarist, but he almost attacked him. So, Dewey let Zack carry Katie into the hospital..When they arrived in the emergency room, a nurse saw then with Katie and ran over to help.  
  
Nurse: Oh my goodness! What's the matter with her?  
Summer: Heatstroke  
Nurse: Good golly gosh! I'll take her to Dr. Fairbanks  
  
The nurse swiped Katie out of Zack's arms and sat her gently into a wheelchair, running out of the room..The band sat in random places around the waiting room, Billy walked over to Freddy...He had a plan.  
  
Billy: Um..Freddy? Can I see you..like outside?  
Freddy: Why? (backs away from Billy)  
Billy: I want to apologize in private about what happened in the van today  
Freddy: Okay..Whatever. Just no..touching me.  
Billy: Okie Dokey (snaps fingers)  
  
Freddy cautiously followed Billy out of the hospital, he was okay about it until they walked into a vacant corner of the parking lot..Billy had a wickedly evil smile on his face, standing with his hands on his hips.  
  
Freddy: So..?  
Billy: Oh, right..Um..Yeah  
Freddy: I'm going in if you don't say something  
Billy: Let me express it in movement  
  
Billy starts dancing around..Doing plies, squats, spins and what not..Freddy is very freaked out by this and decides to get away from the psycho. But, before he can Billy pulls out a pocket knife and puts it to Freddy's throat.  
  
Freddy: What are you doing?!  
Billy: Getting what I want  
Freddy: And what is that?  
Billy: You  
  
Freddy quickly got away from Billy's grip and jumped in front of then, getting into a kung-fu position.  
  
Freddy: Come on...Make my day  
Billy: Only in my dreams  
Freddy: I'm going to kara-tay kick your ass!  
Billy: Bring it on!  
  
Billy chopped Freddy in the arm, still holding the open pocket knife...Well, you know what happens next...Freddy dropped the the parking lot ground, screaming in pain, his stab wound gush blood. Billy quickly kneeled next to Freddy, smiling crazily.  
  
Freddy: Wh-why you have to do that?  
Billy: I had too..I would of never gotten you for myself  
Freddy: I'm not gay..Go back to Mo  
Billy: He broke up with me..I killed him because of that  
Freddy: Y-you killed Mo?  
Billy: Uh huh! I'm so proud of myself for it! You're next on my list now!  
  
Freddy kicked Billy with the nearest leg available, getting up and running into the ER doors...Blood was dripping from his stab wound, when he got to the nurse.  
  
Nurse: Oh my gosh! Are you okay, sweetie?  
Freddy: No..My..My friend Billy went crazy! He stabbed me on purpose  
Nurse: Are you sure?  
Freddy: You think I'm lying?  
Nurse: I believe you..I'll call the psychiatric ward in the hospital  
  
Within the next hour, news had come that Katie was okay and ready to go..Freddy's arm was bandaged up and Billy was taken away by hospital security..He was going to be taken to the psychiatric hospital near the bands hometown..They were all happy this was over.spital security..He was going to be taken to the psyciatric hospital near the bands hometown..They were all happy this was over. 


	7. Michelle's Obsessions

Chapter Seven:  
Michelle stared unblinkingly at her photo of Slash, lead guitarist of the universal band "Guns 'n' Roses." She was obsessed! Eleni, Katie, Tomika, Alicia and Summer could see this.  
  
Tomika: You really like looking at that picture don't you Michelle?  
Michelle: Uh huh! I mean..Wow  
Alicia: Girl..He's really not much of a sight  
Michelle: What the hell are you talking about? His long, curly black hair..That sexy hat..Oh God! He turns me on!  
Awkward Silence  
Katie: Like Allie said..He's not hot  
Michelle: I just see him in a different fucking light that you! So...If you don't like it..Shut the hell up!   
Summer: God, don't take it personal  
Michelle: I love him so much! I need to do something about it!  
Katie: You're doing nothing about it..I'll make sure of that  
Michelle: Oh! I have the perfect idea! I find where he lives..Then I kidnap him!  
Awkward Silence  
Summer: Obsession! Just like Billy! Quit thinking about that kind of stuff! It's bad form! Very bad form! Very, very bad form!  
Michelle: You're right...I am obsessed! Cool! But..Not at the same time. Forget I every said that and..um..Let's burn this picture  
Alicia: Good idea  
  
They burned the picture that second..And, well..Everything went well that night.  
  
A/N: Sorry for it being so short! I needed a chapter about Michelle..And another obsession chapter! Don't worry there will be more later on in the story! And to clear things up: I don't think of Slash like Michelle was..He's an awesome guitarist, seems really nice in person and is just plan awesome..But..Yeah, you know what I mean.


	8. Drunken Denial

Chapter Seven:  
Still in Toronto, the band was getting ready for their second concert there..Zack was a little stressed. Katie had been ignoring him lately, flirting with almost every guy in the band...He didn't approve of this..Katie was his girl, not anyone else's...So, he decided to talk to her.

Zack: Kate..Babe. We need to talk  
Katie: About what "_Sugar muffin_"  
Zack: Um..Don't call me that.._Anyway's_..I think we're having some problems  
Katie: What kind of problems? _(Gordon walks by, Katie winks at him)  
_Zack: Those kind of problems...Posh, you've been flirting with every guy in the band!  
Katie: Not Freddy  
Zack: Okay..Let me rephrase what I said..You've been flirting with every guy but Freddy..I think you should stop  
Katie: Why it's just..pure..harmless..fun  
Zack: I don't like that..You're my girlfriend. Mine. Not anyone else's  
Katie: Maybe I don't like that  
Zack: What?!  
Katie: I'm not a one guy kind of girl...So, we should just stay friends from now on  
Zack B-but...  
Katie: No but's about it, stud...See you later, Zack

Zack just stood by the side of the hotel pool, staring in shock..His girlfriend had just broken up with him..Katie had left him for God knows who. Zack closed his eyes and fell back into the pool, taking in the chlorine-filled water. When he came back to the surface, Zack saw Frankie sitting over him, smirking.

Frankie: Wanted to swim 'eh?  
Zack: No...I wanted to wash away the rest of my dignity  
Frankie: What happened?  
Zack: Katie..She dumped me..She left me for every other guy in the band  
Frankie: That slut!  
Zack: Hey! Don't call her that!  
Frankie: Okay, okay...Since you're in a bad mood..Why don't we just stroll on up to Dewey's suite and take some hard liquor..Some vodka or gin  
Zack: I don't want to  
Frankie: Come on! It'll feel good..You're dignity will come all back _(Moves his arms around mystically)_  
Zack: Well..When you speak of it that way..Why not?!

The duo left the pool room quickly. Frankie let Zack change, but right after he got out of the bathroom, he ripped his arm practically out of it's socket...They arrived at Dewey's apartment suite, smirking. Frankie walked over to the mini-refrigerator and poured both of them two shots each.

Frankie: Enjoy it while it lasts  
Zack: I will

Frankie only had about..Well, he only had one more shot after that. But Zack..He loved it! It turned from a full glass to him just swigging drinks out of the glass bottle...You see, Frankie was getting a kick out of the way Zack was acting..But, then he remembered something...

Zack _(Singing off-key)_: It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark! Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart! Oh! I love's that song's  
Frankie: You hate Michael Jackson, on, we need to get to the concert downstairs  
Zack (Still singing_)_: Oh, What's love got to do, got to do with it...What's love but a second hand emotion?  
Frankie: You're really starting to freak me out, man..Just..Sober up! Sober up!  
Zack _(Singing again_): Sober up! Sober up! I don't know this song!  
Frankie: It's not a song This is serious drunk denial!..Just..Sober up, damn it! _(Hit's Zack over the head)  
_Zack: Owh! That's hurted..Ouch..We don't need no education-y..We don't need no self control-y..No dark sarcasm in the classroom-y..Hey teacher! Leave us kids alone-y!  
Frankie: Oh, God...I need serious back-up...MARCO!!!!

Marco ran into the room, not even a second later. He looked at Frankie, then down at Zack, he then eyed Frankie.

Marco: What did you do to him now?  
Frankie: Nothing, I just..Sort of got him drunk  
Marco: Dude! Bad, Frankie! Very Bad, Frankie...Don't you remember last time?  
Frankie: Um..Yeah. But, It was Summer who got smash-faced..Not Zack  
Marco: It was still you're doing..Don't you remember that there is a concert tonight? Zack is what we're depending on!  
Frankie: I know..I'm such an idiot!  
Marco: Well, you got something right there  
Frankie: Wh-..Never mind  
Marco: We have to make it seem like he isn't drunk  
Zack: Billy Jean is not my lover-y..She's just a girl who claims that I am the one...  
Frankie: Oh my God! Michael Jackson sucks! Quit singing his songs!  
Marco: You've seriously messed him up, dude...He despises anything written or sung by Michael Jackson  
Frankie: Like when he practically killed Dewey because he put in his "We Are the World" tape?  
Marco: Exactly  
Frankie: How about..Put the Slash-ish hat on him with a trench coat  
Marco: Okay  
Frankie: Oh, yeah...But one of those pink boa things on him  
Marco: Wh-..Why?  
Frankie: It looks good  
Marco: Jesus, everyday you start to sound more and more like Billy  
Frankie: Don't say that name! It brings curse to the band  
Marco: Obviously

Marco and Frankie put on Zack's new apparel..Then they attempted to get him to the backstage of the concert safely. When they got there, Alicia ran over and hit Frankie upside the head.

Alicia: Again? Damn, you're really stupid, you know?  
Frankie: How come everyone always blames me?  
Marco: You're the ex-bully, dude...The ex-bully turned sensitive security guard..They always blame you  
Frankie: Okay  
Alicia: We need to diverse..Stop the show for awhile and..Oh my God! Where the hell is Zack?

The trio looked over to see the drunken Zack gone...They ran off to find him, only to hear the beginning notes to "_School of Rock._"

Marco: You should get out there, Alicia  
Alicia: I pray this goes well..If not..You'll both not live to see the light of tomorrow morning

Alicia ran out to her spot on stage to see Zack doing a wild guitar solo..The notes were messed up and it sounded terrible..Cringing she tried to think of a plan, she tried to think of something before it was too late..But, oh well..It already was.

Zack (_Over microphone)_: They Told Him Don't You Ever Come Around Here, Don't Wanna See Your Face, You Better Disappear. The Fire's In Their Eyes And Their Words Are Really Clear. So Beat It, Just Beat It! No one wants to be defeated-y! Yeah! Rock on!

Every stared in shock or just in silence, waiting for something to happen...The next thing they knew, Dewey was pulling a struggling Zack off the stage and the concert was over. Backstage, Dewey was royally pissed off at Zack.

Dewey: How could you sink so low? How could you actually take an offer of drinks from the master of disaster? Bad move, kid..Very bad move..You ruined our show and to top it off you sang a Michael Jackson tune! That's even lower than getting drunk!  
Zack: Sorry?  
Dewey: No sorry's...Now go and sober up or something  
Zack: Okay...Sorry  
Dewey: We are the world! We are the world!  
Zack _(screaming)_: No!!!!

That was it for the night, Frankie and Marco we ignored by everyone but Alicia that night...A night that no one would forget..So far.


	9. Thank You's So Far

Shoutouts! Thanks so far to these people who have reviewed....  
  
Banana4422: Me too! I love Freddy and Kevin Alexander Clark! I love IHOP also. Even though I've never been there...It sounds so good.  
  
Banana4422: Obviously! I make Freddy the hero in most of my stories...JK, thanks  
  
Swimmerkitti: It's nice hearing that from the Mistress of Meyhem and Craziness. JK, good nickname though, huh?  
  
Xo Miss Riley Xo: Thanks! I like lighthearted stuff!  
  
S.S.I: Thanks! I love writing this story!  
  
JustVisitingUKgirl: Thank you! You don't know what IHOP is? I'll tell you....It's a resturant that specilizes in selling delicious pancakes and other breakfast food items at sometimes over pricing prices (that did not make any sense at all)....But, now you know!  
  
erikim92: Thanks! That's too bad :(  
  
erikim92: Squirrels...I hate them, they freak me out for some reason...Freddy or Kevin's charm would work on my any day also ;)  
  
Swimmerkitti: Thanks!  
  
Swimmerkitti: I know! They rock!  
  
kittygal-meow: I would of...But, you kept pleading with me too much...I decided to use...Well, I can't tell you yet, but F/S is one of my favorite pairings...So, watch out for that!  
  
kittygal-meow: No.....God, someone just used that as her last name in one of their stories on here....I just used Brown, because they never gave Katie a last name in the movie.  
  
Xo Miss Riley Xo: Thank you very much  
  
S.S.I: Thanks  
  
bLuEhEaVeN79: I personally don't like Freddy/Zack slash  
  
Freddy Jones luver: Hyper are we? Thanks  
  
Xo Miss Riley Xo: Thanks! I came up with that....It was a spur of the moment thingy  
  
rockin awesome x: Thank you  
  
kittygal-meow: Well...First of all it isn't your choice which couples I make and second..Every chapter has a diffrent main character and certain people only have a couple of lines....Why do you think Summer/Freddy is weird? Is it because Summer is the bossy, prep band maneger and Freddy is the hot, wild drummer? Remember what they say....Opposites attract.  
  
kittygal-meow: Can't you spell? I couldn't explain half of that...Quit bugging me about S/F and the lines thing it is really annoying  
  
kittygal-meow: Oh, God...More annoyance  
  
kittygal-meow: You don't know already? God...I'm not explaining  
  
kittygal-meow: I know...I like weirdness...  
  
Swimmerkitti: Really? Thanks!  
  
Marcy Bayd: Thanks and to answer your questions:  
1) Okay, I will 2) Because everyone is sterotypicalized (if that is even a word)...Marta is a dumb blonde, Freddy is the hero-type, Katie is kind of well..slutty..You get my point  
  
Swimmerkitti: Is that a good wow or a bad wow? Thanks anyways  
  
maigain: Thanks! At least someone else loves Summer/Freddy and they don't nag me about not having it in the story coughkitty galmeowcough  
  
Marcy Bayd: Thank you  
  
rockin' awesome x: I know! thanks  
  
mellowyellow36: I will try to have longer chapters...I know you need Zack...It's pretty obvious  
  
erikim92: Thank you so much!  
  
Sandy-Pandy: Thanks! I could tell you..But...Well, just a hint...He wears glasses  
  
kittygal-meow: Are you gone forever? Thank God!  
  
kittygal-meow: You said u were gone...And to answer your question: Katie is WAS with Zack...She broke up with him..She was flirting with tons of guy and couldn't stay with just one guy at a time...She had a crush on Freddy through their relationship also...She wasn't faithful to Zack's feelings.  
  
Sandy-Pany: Thanks!  
  
Swimmerkitti: I didn't...You were right  
  
rockin awesome x: I know  
  
harry's4menotu: Thanks!  
  
harry's4menotu: I can't say...Oh, let me give you a hint...this is the theme song to the sport/entertainment show....  
  
(Whispers)  
It's been a long time

Uh Uh, Yeah Yeah Yeah, Come on, Yeah. You know it's my life, my time, my rights, my rhymes, my grind, my struggle Hustle, sweating in my blood too A predator smells fear and I smell a lot My competitor smells fear, I smoke I was hot I want it all in excess, the sex, and much success, stress sucks I want it all no less now come on!  
  
Get it? If not, you'll know sooner or later...Look it up on Yahoo! if you are so desprite  
  
harry's4menotu: Maybe...You never know  
  
harry's4menotu: Thank you! I'm touched!  
  
Crazy Chica 91: Thanks...You did? That's funny...Thanks again!  
  
erikim92: Okay....Thanks  
  
crazyknarf: Thanks  
  
HollyGaydos: Thanks!  
  
IluvRockN'Roll: Thank you!  
  
I hope I didn't sound like a total bitch while talking to kitty-galmeow..........But I was saying how I felt.....She also goes by the name !....So, if you get any reviews like that you know it is her.


	10. TRL Time!

Chapter Eight:  
The kids were mesmerized by where they went next...New York  
City, New York..They were even more mesmerized by why they were  
there: They were going to be on TRL!!! It was "_Young, New and  
Fresh Artist Week_" on TRL. They had picked "_School of Rock_" to  
be on their Tuesday show.  
  
Zack: This is really awesome  
Katie: It is  
Dewey: Obviously..I'm even psyched to be going on TRL  
Summer: Anyone would be  
Frankie (singing): Raindrops keep fallin' on my head, but that's doesn't mean my eyes will soon be red. Crying's...  
Tomika: No...Don't sing that, please. We're a rock band not part of a musical  
Dewey: My little rockers have finally made it to the big time tear So touching  
Freddy: Shut up Dewey..We're not in the mood for sarcasm..Anyway's I'm not "_little_"..I lost the last bit of my "_little_" summer before eight grade with Mi-...  
Michelle: You mention that and you die, Jones  
Freddy: Sorry  
  
Meanwhile, Zack was sitting in the passenger's seat as a punishment for getting drunk the night before..It was a pretty bad punishment too..Dewey's music was alway's blaring and he was always singing along to it..That might not be too bad..But to someone with their first hangover it is.  
  
Zack: Please, Dewey..Turn down the music  
Dewey: NO!! You're suppose to be learning a lesson right now, dude..Drinking is bad, especially before a show  
Zack: And this is a punishment? Billy tying me to a wall and then gay raping me would be a nicer punishment  
_(Awkward Silence)_  
Alicia: Disgusting Zack! That is just wrong!  
Zack: But, It's true  
Katie: Nope..That's the worst thing that could happen to you  
Zack: Shut the hell up..I'm not on speaking terms with Katie aka "hooker in training" right now..Tell her that Freddy  
Freddy: I think she did  
Katie: Ass (starts making out with Marco)  
Summer: Slut  
Dewey: Oh..My..God! There it is! It's TRL! Oh my God! I need to call and tell Doofy about this! (takes out his cellphone)  
Freddy: NO! Sam will find out where were at and track me down!  
Dewey: Dude...Sam is not obsessed with you..I talked to her a couple days ago and she said that she likes Gordon better now  
Gordon: NO!!!  
Freddy (pats Gordon on the back): Good luck, dude  
Gordon: God damn it! I need to warm myself!  
Frankie: You know about it  
Gordon: Well, I...Never mind  
Dewey (singing): TRL here I come..Right back where I started from...TRL! TRL! Here Dewey comes! TRL! TRL! Here I...  
Marta: Stop! That is so nerve racking! I will never get to finish reading "_A Tale of Two Cities_" because of this..You are so childish, Dewey Finn  
_(Akward Silence)_

Frankie: Since when are you smart?  
Summer: Since I gave her lesson  
Frankie: On what? How to be a lesbian?  
Freddy: HEY! SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW SUMMER! I DO AND SHE IS SURE AS HELL NOT GAY! NOW APOLOGIZE OR YOU WILL HAVE TO ANSWER TO ME!  
Frankie: U-um..Sorry Tinkerbelle  
Summer: Thanks pyro-boy (_winks at him)_  
Freddy: No problamo (_winks back)_  
Katie (not making out anymore): I am feeling weird vibes between you two..Very weird vibes  
Dewey: Look! It's Carson Daily! (_screams like a girl)  
_Freddy: I thought he was dead  
Dewey: No...He's there isn't he  
Lawrence: Obviously (rolls eyes)  
Freddy: NO...That Tara Reid person killed him when he was trying to kill her  
_(Awkward Silence)_  
Marta: That was in the movie "_Josie and the Pussycats_"..Staring Rachel Leigh Cook, Rosario Dawson, Alan Curry and Tara Reid..Made in the year 2001  
Freddy: We didn't need to know that  
Marta: Ah..But you did  
  
The band stops their tour van and gets out. They are greeted by Carson Daily, who has a weird scrunched up look on his face.  
  
Carson: Hello, I am Carson Daily and welcome to TRL..Someone stir this drink for me (_hands it to Marco)  
_Marco: With pleasure (_takes a laxative out of his pocket and puts it into the drink, gives it to Carson)  
_Carson: Thanks (_chugs it down)  
_Zack: We know where we're at dude  
Carson: Now..Dewey is it? Tell me their names..Starting with..That one points at Zack  
Dewey: That's Zack Mooneyham, guitar  
Carson: Okay..The short blonde  
Marta: I am not short! _(kicks Carson)  
_Dewey: Marta...  
Carson: Okay! Just tell me all there names..You were kind of late  
Dewey: Okay..Freddy, Lawrence, Alicia, Summer, Tomika, Gordon, Katie, Marco, Frankie, Leonard, Eleni and Michelle  
Carson: Good..Now let's go (_farts)_ inside  
Katie (under her breath): Ick-na  
Carson: So..This is where you get ready_ (farts)..._You don't have enough time..So, let's get you on stage  
Dewey: That was quick  
Carson: I know talks into a microphone La-La..We're ready..Go!  
  
The band runs into the broadcast room..Teens scream and cheer, as they get up to La-La and each shake her hand.  
  
La-La: Hey y'all..This is the School of Rock!  
Dewey: I'm Dewey  
Zack: Zack  
Freddy: Freddy  
Katie: Katie (_smacks lips and winks_)  
Summer: Summer  
Marta: Marta  
Alicia: Alicia  
Tomika: Tomika  
Gordon: Gordon  
Marco: Marco  
Frankie: Frankie  
Leonard: Leonard  
Eleni: Eleni  
Michelle: Michelle  
La-La: Well welcome to TRL, y'all! So..How old are you guys?  
Zack: Thirteen  
La-La: Thirteen? Wow...So..Do you guys wanna perform for us? Do y'all want them to perform?  
Cheers and Screams  
La-La: I guess they do!  
  
The band runs up to a already set-up equipment and is about to start playing when..A man with huge glasses, baggy jeans and a tank top runs out..He grabs a microphone in panic.  
  
Man: Emergency! Carson was constipated! He passed out on the toilet! Lack of breath!  
La-La: Uh-oh runs off  
  
The band curious runs after the man and La-La to see Carson laying on the ground, his eyes open wide..He growls at Marco.  
  
Carson: You..Put..A..Laxative..In..My..Drink..Didn't..You?  
Marco: Why?  
Carson: You little brat! Get (_farts)_ out (_farts)_ of here (_farts)  
_Dewey: Whatever you say...And it's not cool to call one of my home dogs a brat  
Freddy: God..First we were his "_Little Rockers_" and now were his "_Home Dogs_"  
Dewey: Shut up and go  
  
The band gets out to their van and drives off..Laughing at what Marco had did to Carson's drink and what had happened because of that.


	11. Catfight Preporations

Chapter Nine:  
Summer sat in the passenger's seat of the tour band, staring disgustedly at the little "show" going on in the back of the van...Katie was intensely flirting with Freddy, who was obviously getting off on it all...Katie rubbed her hands through Freddy's hair, her eye's glowing mischievously...Summer was beginning to get very upset with what was happening..She had started to develop feelings for Freddy over the last week or so..Her hands shook, trying to hold back her anger.

Katie: Now..If you would be so kind to move that CD case off your lap..I will have a place to sit  
Freddy: Um..Okay

Before Freddy could do anything, Katie had swiped the CD case off of his lap and throw it off to the side hitting Frankie in the head..He didn't notice it though. Summer kept watching the little scene from the rear-view mirror in astonishment..What did Freddy see in that prostitute-in-training? Summer had no idea..Katie leaned closed to Freddy's face and was about to kiss him, when Summer screamed in agony.Summer couldn't take it anymore. She was the one who deserved Freddy..Slapping Dewey on the arm, she looked the thirty something year old man in the eyes.

Summer: Stop this car now! The slut and I need to deal with something  
Katie: Are you talking about me?  
Summer: YES! NOW STOP THIS CAR!

Dewey who didn't want to come face-to-face with the wrath of Summer Jane Hathaway, swearved the car off the road and into the parking lot of a "Holiday" gas station. Summer opened the car door, then slamming it shut, making the whole van shake. Pulling open the backdoor, she jumped in and pulled Katie out.

Katie: What did I do wrong?  
Summer: EVERYTHING! You know the have strong feelings for Freddy..But, you had to be your usual slut self and ruin it for me  
Katie: Well..I don't care..I want him  
Summer: You don't deserve him  
Katie: Neither do you  
Summer: Yes, I do  
Katie: No, you don't  
Summer: Do!  
Katie: Don't!  
Summer: Do!  
Katie Don't!  
Summer: Hoochie!  
Katie: Priss!  
Summer: Slut!  
Katie: Goody two-shoes!  
Summer: Oh, nice comeback  
Katie: It was better than yours

Freddy: Hey! Why don't we settle this in a nice and..fair way

Katie: Fine! You name it and we do it  
Summer: Fine! Since we are going to be seeing that wrestling show.  
Dewey: "Smackdown" to be exact  
Summer: Whatever..We will settle this in a match!  
Katie: Fine...What kind of match?  
Dewey: Cage match! Cage match! Cage match!  
Summer: Cage match it is then..And, slut..If you say one word to me..You'll suffer that ending of yours way sooner than you were expecting it to come  
Katie: Bring it on, bitch  
Summer: I will..Be sure of that

Summer got back into the van, slamming the door harder this time...When they reached that "Smackdown!" thingy later that day...Katie was going to suffer...Yes, she was indeed. Mwahahahaha!


	12. Smackdown! Literally

Chapter Ten:  
Summer sighed as Dewey pulled their van into the parking lot of the Heart O' Texas Coliseum. Dewey had "connections" with the manager of "Smackdown!" So, the kids were going to meet some WWE superstars...Freddy was overly excited that he got to meet one of the tasteless dressing Divas..Before the van stopped, Summer opened the door and jumped out, landing on her back. Groaning, she got up...Freddy running to her side.  
  
Freddy: 911! Summer is hurt! She's going to die!  
Summer: No..Jones, I'm okay  
Freddy: Oh, the agony! The torture! The pain! What has this world come...  
Summer (slaps Freddy): I'm okay, damn it! Now..Let's get inside  
Dewey: So..We're meeting Teddy backstage..Some "people" are waiting for us  
Marta: Teddy? Is that some name you two made up or something? Are you sure your relationship is platonical?  
Dewey: Um...Yes..Anyway's, Call him Mr. Long, General Manager Long..Whatever  
Marco: Let's go  
  
The band stomped to the back-lot of the Heart O' Texas Coliseum. Summer and Katie exchanged glares every few seconds...Summer was so preoccupied with their little glaring game that she didn't notice a rock in front of her. Tripping over it, she fell flat on her face.  
  
Freddy: Summer! Not again! Don't die!  
Summer: I'm okay, Jones..god, stop panicking like that  
  
Summer stood up, a scrape on her nose and continued stomping after Dewey...When they finally arrived at the backstage lot, Summer sighed loudly. A man dressed in black, led them into the building and them into a fairly large room..Standing around the room, mingling were ten WWE superstars. Zack, who was a Wrestling freak, gaped at the sight of all his heroes in front of him..Eddie Guerrero, Booker T, John Cena, Rico, Charlie Haas, Kenzo Suzuki, Mark Jindrak, Rey Mysterio, Spike Dudley, Torrie Wilson and Heidenreich.  
  
Eddie Guerrero: Hey, Holmes! Welcome..So, I hear you are having a cage match, eh?  
Summer: I guess we are aren't we, Slut?  
Katie: Whatever you say, Hooch  
Summer: You can't call me that! I'm not the one screwing around with every single person you lay your hands on!  
Katie: At least I have more experience than you  
John Cena: Yo, yo, yo! Stop fightin' y'all! It's not worth it!  
Zack: If you see haw easy Katie gets around...Well, you'd get my point  
Booker T.: I can feel the heat rising up in her, y'all! Ca you dig it, sucker?!  
Mark Jindrek: Aren't I just so beautiful?  
Eleni: Oh yes you are (winks)  
Summer: ANYWAYS! I want to fight her now and get Freddy!  
Torrie Wilson: Who's Freddy?  
  
Freddy gapped in shock at Torrie Wilson...His eyes grew large. Torrie was beautiful...He took her in..Torrie was Freddy's favorite diva. She walked over to him and gave a hug.  
  
Torrie: You are so cute!  
Freddy: You are so hot  
Torrie: Thank you...Here..Write what hotel you are staying at and your room number..I'll give you a call later  
  
Torrie gave Freddy a piece of paper and pen, he dazedly wrote the numbers..When he handed it back to her, he realized that she was probably just messing with him..All of a sudden, someone walked into the room...A small African American man with a egg shaped head. He walked over and hugged Dewey.  
  
Dewey: Teddy!  
Theodore: Dewey, my man! How had life been treating you?  
Dewey: Good, good..You?  
Theodore: Great! So..Are these the two girl wrestling each other? The ones glaring?  
Dewey: Yes...Teddy, meet Katie Brown and Summer Hathaway  
Theodore: Nice to meet you, ladies  
Summer: Nice to meet you too, Mr. Long..Now let me go and bash her head into that cage  
Theodore: Well, okay then...Follow me  
  
Katie and Summer followed Theodore out of the room, pushing each other into the walls when they had the chance too...But, then there was no wall left..They were standing at the top of a a hallway like thing. Starting to walk down it, they looked at the people around them..Thousand and the cage in front of them...Fifteen feet high..Steel cage. Summer shuttered. Michael Cole, an announced started to speak.  
  
Michael Cole: Now entering the ring! Both coming from Staten Island, New York and both age thirteen! Summer Hathaway and Katie Brown! They will be fighting for an unusual prize..A boy..They will be locked in the steel cage and will have to fight to get out of it..They can take the easy way, by going to the door and say they want out when their opponent is down or they can take the hard way, by going over the cage  
Summer: Get ready for your death, Brown  
Katie: Bring it on, bitch  
Summer: You said that earlier  
Katie: I know I did  
  
Summer and Katie walked into the cage, a referee telling them to each stand in their own corner. The door was shut and a bell was rung...Summer glared fiercely at Katie, plunging towards the girl.  
  
Summer: Die!  
  
She landed on top of Katie and they started flailing around on the mat. Punching, kicking and trying to pin each other...They both wanted to bring a painful death to their enemy. Summer, who was winning, pinned Katie to the ground and got face-to-face to her. Ready to speak.  
  
Summer: Just give up...You know I'm stronger  
Katie: Never!  
Summer: Stop trying..I'll beat you  
Katie: No!  
Summer: Fine..One order of pain with a side-order of blood  
  
Summer punched Katie had in the face, making her nose bleed instantly..Katie had enough strength to get back at Summer, by doing the same thing to her..The two girls stared fireeyed at each other, their faces bloody. Summer took on last hit and pinned Katie for the win.  
  
Announcer: And winner by pin-fall..Summer Hathaway!  
  
Summer stood up, there referee holding her arm up..The cheering of the crowd was deafening. She looked down at Katie and felt sympathy for the girl...Holding out her hand, she pulled Katie off the ground and pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
Katie: You deserve him..I'm a slut..I'd break his heart anyway's..Hell, I was planning on doing that too  
Summer: Yeah..It's not my fault you're addicted to sex  
Katie: No..It's yours  
Summer: Liar! I haven't had anything to do with...Never mind  
  
Katie and Summer left the cage, arms intertwined...They both smiled stupidly at the crowd, their friends watching in shame at their stupidity.


	13. FIRE!

Chapter Eleven:  
  
Freddy got out of the shower and slowly walked over to his hotel bed, Zack was passed out..He had gotten into the liquor again...Freddy sighed, turning the television onto MTV and watching Bowling for Soup's music video of "_1985_." Bobbing his head to the tune of the song, he grabbed his lighter off the dresser and a notebook full of paper..Laying back onto the bed, he started the notepad on fire..Watching in amusement, chuckling to himself, at how clever he was acting...But, then the phone rung...Picking it up, he sighed.  
  
Freddy: Hello? Freddy "The Playa" Jones speaking.  
Voice: Is this Freddy? It's Torrie Wilson  
Freddy: Um..No..This can't be Torrie Wilson..She would never call me  
Torrie: But..It Me  
Freddy: What color hair do I have?  
Torrie: Um..Blonde  
Freddy: What kind of shoes do I wear?  
Torrie: Black and blue Vans  
Freddy: OH...My...GOD!!! THIS IS TORRIE! OH MY FREAKING GOD!  
Torrie _(laughs_): Calm down  
  
Freddy starts bouncing up and down, happily on his bed...The flaming notebook still in hand, raising his arms in the air, he doesn't notice that he has just dropped the notebook onto the carpeting...He continued to chat with Torrie, until he smelt something..Different.  
  
Torrie: Hello? Cutie? Are you there?  
Freddy: Um..What's that s-...Oh my God! I have to go..I set my hotel room on fire!  
  
Hanging up the telephone, Freddy starts to jump up-and-down onto the flaming notebook..But he was too late to save anything..The fire had spread around most of the room and was heading for Zack, jumping over to his best friends bed, he pulled him onto the floor..Zack's body narrowly missing a flame.  
  
Freddy: Zack! Wake up! The room is on fire!  
Zack: What? Huh? Oh..Fire! Freddy! What did you do?  
Freddy: I set the room on fire  
Zack _(slaps him across the face):_ Hello? Isn't that pretty obvious? Now let's get out of her!  
Freddy: But...My hair gel!  
Zack: Don't worry about you hair gel, you idiot! Worry about your life!!!!  
  
Freddy and Zack frantically ran out of the room, Freddy tripping over his own feet and falling face flat onto the floor. Quickly getting onto his feet again, he looked around to see more fire.  
  
Zack: You idiot! You're burning down the whole hotel!  
Freddy: It's not my fault  
  
Zack rolled his eyes and started to run down the staircase, but stopped when he saw Katie run out of her hotel room, crying. Frankie running out from behind her, a mortified look on his face..Frankie tripped at the top of the staircase, rolling all the way down.  
  
Katie: Oh my God! Zack! I was making out with Frankie and..and..The bed started on fire!  
Zack: A burning bed? Maybe it's a sign  
Katie: Zack!!! I could've died! Do you think I would want my skin to melt with Frankie's?!  
Freddy: What a way to die  
Zack: Hasn't you're skin melted with Frankie's many times before?  
Katie: Well..Not literally!  
Zack: Really? Well..I don't know  
Freddy: Danger, Zack Mooneyham! Let's get out of her before we're scorched to death!  
Zack: Pyromaniacal psychopath  
  
Zack, Katie and Freddy walked down the stairs. Katie wailing about melted skin all the way down, in the lobby they saw their bandmate's. Katie ran up to Leonard and started making out with him.  
  
Dewey: My little homies! What happened?  
Zack: Genius here burnt down the building  
Dewey: Freddy! I told you to throw all your matches and lighters away!  
Freddy: I'm sorry! I couldn't resist, dude.  
Dewey: Idiot  
Summer: Let's get out of here before we're arrested!  
  
The band all agreed with Summer and ran out of the building, jumping into the tour van and driving off. They all sighed once they were a couple of blocks away from the flaming building.  
  
Summer: Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Why? Why, Jones? Why?  
Freddy: Torrie Wilson called me and I was lighting my notebook on fire and...  
Summer: Liar, but It's okay..I love you, Spazzy McGee  
Freddy: I love you, Tinkerbelle  
  
The new couple started making out. Disgusted gags and gasps were heard from the teens and Dewey. They didn't care and continued making out.  
  
Alicia: I'm going to be sick  
Tomika: The pimp strikes again..Tsk, tsk, tsk  
  
A/N: Hey! Did you like this chappie? I hope you did! R&R...Hey, y'all...Do you like this costume? I'm probably buying it offline and need some opinions..God, her goes the damn link thingy again:  
  
1. www.  
2. buycostumes  
3. .com  
4.productdetail  
5. .aspx?  
6. productID  
7. 1287  
  
Tell me what you think about it

Much Luv, BrokenSunshine _(aka xobadrhymer03)_


	14. Days of Our Lives

Chapter Twelve:  
Lawrence sat staring at the television set in front of him, his eye basically glued to the screen..His favorite show was on. "Days of Our Lives." He needed this show, this soap opera. He freaked out if he missed on episode. Monday through Friday. Noon. This show was so addicting.  
  
Tomika walked into the hotel room and sighed. "Not Again" She thought, shaking her head. Walking over, she shut off the TV. Looking at Lawrence, she swore to God..Which was something she usually never did..That steam came out of his ears.  
  
Lawrence: Turn..That..Back..On..Now!  
  
Tomika: Oh my god..Okay, God..Don't Spaz  
  
Tomika turned the television back on, sitting on the bed opposite of Lawrence. She had never really gotten soap operas. They were just full with things that would never happen in one town. A man powerful and evil enough to kill anyone he wants and getting away with it? Right. The only good thing on those shows were the various hot guys.  
  
Tomika: Why do you like this show?  
  
Lawrence: I don't know. It's just so..Real  
  
Tomika: Oh my..Lawrence..Mr. Cool. Nothing could happen like this in a town..In on single town. Don't you get that?  
  
Lawrence: Don't do it Sami! Don't dump Lucas! Will needs you two to be together!  
  
Tomika: Do you know all their names?  
  
Lawrence: Yes Tomika: Oh my god. I've got to see this  
  
Tomika ran to the next room, her hotel room, and grabbed her prize possession..Her AlienWare laptop. She ran back into the room and quickly looked up "Days of our Lives." Going to the main website.  
  
Lawrence: Test me  
  
Tomika: Okay..Name all the characters  
  
Lawrence: Okay...This'll be easy  
  
Tomika: I bet  
  
Lawrence: Hope, Victor, Jack, Celeste, Philip, Shawn, Lucas, Bonnie, Mimi, Marlena, Doug, Julie, John, Patrick, Lexie, Kate, Brady, Belle, Caroline, Tek, Shawn, Tony, Bo, Jennifer, Alice, Abe, Maggie, Sami, Roman, Cassie, Rex, Nicole...That's everyone who is on now...Oh yeah..Billie too.  
  
Tomika: Oh my god...That is like all correct  
  
Lawrence: YEAH! I AM THE MASTER OF DAYS!  
  
Tomika: I guess you are (laughs)  
  
Lawrence: I love you, Lawrence  
  
Tomika: I love you, Tomika  
  
Lawrence: I love you, Tomika  
  
Tomika: I love myself  
  
Lawrence: I love yourself too  
  
Tomika: I love Zack  
  
Lawrence: Huh?  
  
Tomika: I love Lawrence  
  
Lawrence: Yes!  
  
MARY-SUE ALERT! MARY-SUE ALERT! OH MY GOD, A MARY-SUE! THE HORROR!  
  
A girl appears in the hotel room out of nowhere, at the doorway she stands. Her perfectly straight, long blonde hair gently blows with the air coming from..Someplace. Her crystal blue eyes show sign of...Nothing. Her mouth is hung open, drool rolling down her chin. Revealing her perfectly white, perfectly straight white teeth.  
  
Girl: Hi..I'm Mary-Sue  
  
Lawrence: I'm Lawrence..I love you  
  
Mary-Sue: Want to see me play guitar? I'm perfect..As good as Jimi Hendrix..I am a good singer too. As good as Aretha Franklin and that fat girl from Heart..See? I have the perfect body.  
  
Lawrence: I know you do  
  
Mary-Sue: I know I do too...But, I'm too shy to admit it  
  
Lawrence: I love "Day of Our Lives"  
  
Mary-Sue: I played a character on there once. I am a very talent actress also. Jim Carrey is my uncle.  
  
Tomika: That was random..Very random  
  
Mary-Sue: I already hate you  
  
Lawrence: I already love you  
  
Tomika: Get out  
  
Mary-Sue: Okay. I always listen to what people say.  
  
Mary-Sue leaves. Lawrence stares at the door, drool pouring out of his mouth onto the carpeting. Tomika walks over and slaps him, he comes out of his trance and smiles at her.  
  
Lawrence: I love you  
  
Tomika: I like you too..But, don't ever talk to Mary-Sue again..Because no matter what you do..No matter how hard you try to kill them. It doesn't matter if you use a knife or a 42 caliber..They will just keep coming back. Like Michael, Jason or Freddy K....Watch out for those bitches  
  
(A/N: I know..It was so stupid. R&R and tell me what you think) 


End file.
